Deadly Passion
by xWickedLovelyWriterx
Summary: All she wants is simple. Then she meets him. He knows she's diffrent. And every day his pull towards her grows stronger. Giving in to temptation could prove to be deadly, but neither can ignore the passion stirring in the air. A Hawkeye Clint B. /O.C. Love Story. Rated T for now, may move up to M in later chapters.
1. Introductions

***So, after watching The Avengers, I just had to make a fanfic with Hawkeye, or "Clint Barton". He was by far my favorite! I hope you enjoy, and please keep in mind that this is based on the movie, not the comics (since I havn't read the comics). **

**Time of year is winter(=**

**ooOOoo**

"Oh, please Karrissa!" June pleads as she puts on her best puppy dog face. I sigh, tucking my light blonde hair behind my ear.

"Why do you need me to sign too? Can't you do it on your own?" I question, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. June never likes to do anything on her own.

"It'll be more fun if both of us do it!" She exclaims, her smile getting wider with each word. I swear one day her mouth is going to go limp from smiling so much. I can't help but laugh a little, knowing well that I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't give in. I didn't mind so much anymore, due to the fact that half the time June's adventures didn't require me to be in any type of spotlight. I've always resented attention. Simple has always been my preference.

"Oh, alright," I surrender, hugging my sweater tight as the wind grows stronger, whipping a cool sent of fresh air around us. After June proceeds to jump up and down like a little school girl she grabs my hand and nearly drags me inside to the sign up desk.

"We'd like to enter please," June squeals. The lady at the desk mutely looks up with a rather blank and bored expression before handing us two packets and returning to her magazine. Clearly, we are not the first to enter. Big surprise. Ever since The Avengers saved everyone they've been the topic of the century. This contest probably doesn't help.

"Just think, if we win we will get to meet and hang out with The Avengers!" June excitedly crys out. I smile and shake my head while glancing over to see June practically speed writing as if filling out the entry fast enough will give her more of a chance to win.

"June, you do realize that the contest is for one person right?" I ask, glancing over the details of the contest.

"Yeah, I know," she happily confirms, continuing to fill out her entry.

"So, that means if you win, I can't go with you," I further explain, knowing that she is too excited to grasp what I meant completely. After realizing what I said, she stops writing and turns towards me.

"Oh, I never thought of that," June ponders for a moment before smiling again. "That's okay, if either of us win then we can fill each other in on everything and we will call and text and write all the time!" June resolves before returning to her packet. I smile, doing the same.

CONTEST DETAILS:

Winner will be picked anonymously. Once winner is picked, they will be sent to The Avengers headcorters, to stay with them for a month and a half to do what they like. They will get to hang out with all members during their stay and be involved in all activities.

Eager to het home, I quickly fill out my entry and we hand them back to the lady.

"Thank you so much Karrissa!" June squeezes me into a hug that nearly crushes me.

"You're welcome," I laugh. Normally, I would never have entered a contest like this due to the attention it would get me if I won. This time, however, I don't mind. I probably have a better chance of winning the lottery, so there's no need to worry.

**ooOOoo**

(One Week Later)

As I leave my dream land and float back into reality, I realize my phone is ringing. Groaning, I struggle to focus my eyes just enough so I can find and answer my phone.

"Hello?" I manage to mumble.

"Morning Karri!" June beams on the other line. After my eyes are compleatly in focus, I glace at the clock.

"June, you do realize that it's seven in the morning on a saterday right?" I sigh, throwing back the blankets and headed towards the kitchen. If I was going to be up right now, I needed coffee.

"I know, but do you remember what happens today?" She giggles. I think for a moment. If she's this excited about it, it must be important, and I should remember. Yet, after digging deep in my memories, I still could find nothing extrodinary going on today.

"I can't recall," I state, breathing in the fresh strong sent of my coffe as I pore it into my mug.

"They announce the winner of the Avengers contest today!" June practically screems into my ear with excitement, causing a bit of ringing to echo in my head. Of course, I don't know why I didn't remember that. She has been talking about it non-stop since the sign up. I gulp down some of my coffe before answering.

"Oh that's right. Good luck," I stroll over to the couch and flip the news on to check the weather.

"You are coming to the announcement with me right?" she pleades. June is the only one who could get me to go somewhere on one of my lazy days.

"Yeah you know I am," I smile, taking another drink of my coffee.

June squeels before replying. "Thank you so much Karri! You are the best! I have to go get ready, so I'll see you in an hour? Outside your place?"

"Sounds good," I agree. "Stay happy,"

"Stay beautiful! she voices back before hanging up. Ever since we were little we had been telling eachother to stay happy and beautiful. Neither of us could remember how we came up with it, but it was our motto all the same.

After jumping in the shower, I throw on a baby blue sweater, a pair of faded skinny jeans and some black uggs. Deciding to leave my long hair straight, I threw on some light eye shadow and a little mascara. I never took long to get ready. Simple made me happy. I could never understand why so many girls cake on their make up, just to impress everyone. I always believed that if I needed to show off to gain someones approval, then the approval wasn't worth gaining. I was happy with myself, no matter now weird everyone thought I was.

(At the announcement)

"I'm soo nervous!" June whispers, squeezing her drink so tight I thought it would explode. I just smiled, looking back at the stage. A string of announcements was being read off by the host. After a couple of minutes I had tuned it all out and begun thinking about an idea for my next story. After getting about halfway through, cheering and clapping filled my ears and I guessed that the winner had been announced, so I began clapping too. Glancing over at June, I saw a rather stunned and overly excited look on her face. Had she won?

"Oh my gosh Karrissa!" June squeels as she begins jumping up and down. I swear, somtimes I think a teenager is stuck in her body. I laugh. "You won!"

Wait, did she just say..?

"Huh?" Confusion spreads acrossed my face and my clapping slows to a stop. I won?

"Go up there!" June yells over the cheering, while pushing me towards the stage.

Shit...

**ooOOoo**

**(Three days later at The Avengers headcorters)**

Saltly ocean air whips around me as I proceed down the dock and towards the huge building ahead of me, and I hug my jacket tighter. I felt like a tiny ant compared to everything.

"Welcome!" A huge man with an eyepatch greets. Is everything here huge? "I'm Nick Fury, and you must be our lucky contest winner," He holds out his hand, and I shake it with a smile.

"I'm Karrissa Ambler. You can call me Karri though," I manage to get out. This whole thing was still somewhat of a shock for me, so I've found myself at a lose for words most of the time. So far, I havn't said much to anyone on the way here. They must think I some kind of mute.

"Let's head inside, everyone is waiting to meet you," He proceeds to lead me inside. Great more people, and more opportunities for me to be speechless.

**ooOOoo**

**And there's the first chapter! Sorry most of it is just her and not the avengers of hawkeye. Next chapter will be full of great stuff(= **

**Reviews are much appreciated! Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Distinct Roughness

****Thank you all soooo so much for such great fedback! I did not expect to have soo many people like this it really means alot and just modivates me to continue! So to say thank you I have made a trailer to go with this story(= I encourage all of you to watch it as I worked really hard on it for you guys. Just PM me for the link(= **

**Now on to the Story! XD**

* * *

If June were here she'd be talking everyone's ears off. Going on and on about how amazing everything was and how awsome everyone is. Me? Speechless is an understatement. As I walk into the room where everyone is waiting, my breath stops short and a cold chill spikes down my spine. The only thing I can think about is how everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to say something, yet I've lost my words. I've had this much attention on me before, yet something feels diffrent. It may be the fact that I'm in front of a group of super humans. An ache in my chest reminds me to focus and breathe. I descreatly take a few deep breaths, trying not to look too paniced and freaked.

"Hello," I manage to squeak out, though I'm not sure anyone heard me.

"Karrissa, I'd like you to meet The Avengers," Nick Fury announces. It was obvious that he was a person of athority the way his voice boomed acrossed the room. Knowing my voice is still shaky, I just smile and wave to everyone.

"Geez Fury what'd you say to her? She looks frightened," A girl with short red hair questions, getting up and walking over to me. "I'm Natasha," She holds out her hand, and I shake it, feeling her strong grip nearly crush my hand.

"I did nothing," Fury defends, trying to stand up straighter than he already is, I assume to assert his athority more clearly. As if it was necessary. Natasha just smiles and raises her eyebrows. I can't help but hold back a soft laugh at her cockiness.

"I am Thor," a blonde man nearly shouts as he rises with pride and a huge smile. Already I begin to find the cold chill in my spine be replaced by a comforting warmth. With every greeting my words get easier. When I first imagined this greeting, I expected intimidating smart super humans. Instead I'm faced with a bunch of normal people with personalities that range all over.

Finally the I come to the last introduction, having gained my confidence back. Looking at the man sitting acrossed the table, I can already tell he's way to serious. Realizing that it's his turn, he rises and walks over to me. Taking in each of his strides, I notice how focused he seems. Like he would be ready for someone to walk in and start shooting. I didn't dought that he could take most anyone. He certainly was built for this job.

"Agent Barton," He speeks crisply, holding out his hand. I take it, instantly feeling the distinct roughness. After the handshake breaks, he walks over to Fury and quietly whispers something. Reluctantly, Fury waves his off and Barton leaves the room. Watching him leave, I realize he's the only one that had addressed me with his team name, and not his real one.

"Well, feel free to explore, and have a good time," Fury told me as he left. once he was gone, everyone seemed to go their seprate ways, and I was left in an empty room. What now?

(one hour later)

Having found Natasha, I decided to chill with her for a while. She seemed the most chill despite her obvious toughness. Plus she was the only girl. We discussed everything from favorite movies to what was for dinner later. Soon, we ran into the topic of boys. Suddenly the seriousness of Barton came to my mind.

"So, is Agent Barton always that serious?" I ask, taking another drink of my cola. She pauses for a moment, obviously remembering something.

"He's just been through alot," She looked at me and smiled softly. "Give him some time, and he won't seem so serious,"

Later that night, as I lay awake in my bed, I can't help but think about what Natasha was thinking about when I mentioned Barton. What happened to him? Something about him made me curious. What was behind that serious face?

**ooOOoo**

(Next day)

I had been going at this for nearly an hour and still haddn't landed a bullseye. What was I doing wrong? Getting bullseye's had been a piece of cake back when I took archery. Granted that was quite a while ago. With a sigh of frustration, I take my stance again, focusing on the red center. Maybe I just needed more focus.

Ready to release, I take one more breath and hold it, then let go. When the arrow hits the bottom of the target, my arms drop to my sides. So much for focus.

"If you raise you're arm, you'll hit the center," A voice roughly speaks from behind me. I jump, turning around to see Agent Barton with the same seriousness as before. Feeling confusion reach my face, I wonder how long he'd been standing there. When I don't answer right away he walks toward me. "Take your stance," He requests, though it feels like more of a command. Was this guy ever not on action mode? Still, I follow his advice and take my stance, raising my arm like he suggested.

It could just be me, but i could swear I heard a soft laugh come from behind me. What was so funny? "A little bit lower," He says with an obvious smile in his voice. My stomach tightens when I feel a distinct rough hand place itself on my arm and gently lower it. "There, and release," He softly instructs. I do, and become amazed when the arrow hits dead center.

*Hawkeye's Point of View*

As I notice a smile spread across her face, I feel her warm sent of vanilla and cinnamon fill me. Something about her drew me in. Being in the job I'm in, I never let myself loose focus, knowing all too wel that things can go to shit in an instant. Right now though, all I could focus on was her smile. From the second she walked in, I could tell that she was nothing like us. Simple. And I wanted to know more.

Still in her stance, she glanced at my hand which I noticed was still on her arm. I quickly removed it, and straightened up.

"Good job," I said before heading towards my room. Focus Barton.

*Karrissa's Point of View*

Slowly, I lower my arms, watching him leave. He had once again set himself to serious. What just happened? after running my fingers through my straight hair, I put the bow and arrows away, trying to ignore the warmth on my arm where his hand had been.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Natasha come in. "There you are, it's time for lunch," she smiles. I nod and follow her. This is going to be an interesting stay.

* * *

There it is! I hope you liked it(= I realize that there is probably alot of grammer and spelling mistakes, I was just in a rush to finish this due to excitement hehe..

Again, dont forget to PM me for the link to the trailer(= Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. You can call me Clint

****PLEASE READ: Sorry I havn't posted sooner! I've been busy and havn't been home. Again, thank you to everyone who is still following my story(= Hopefully this chapter will answer a few questions that you all have been asking. After thinking about it I realized that I should have added this sooner but forgot. And if anyone seems out of character, I apologize, I havn't read the comics and am basing this off the movie. Also, I may have made them that way to fit the story. Oh, and to make it easier, to view my trailer, if you search Hawkeye Fanfiction Trailer on youtube you should be able to find it. The video is titled: { Deadly Passion } A Hawkeye Fanfiction Trailer (Avengers 2012) and my user name on youtube is mysecretlife17. If you have any trouble please just ask ^_^**

**Now on to the story! XD**

* * *

**Next Day**

**(Hawkeye's Point of View)**

My eye's fly open, glancing around quickly before I realize that I'm in my room, compleatly myself. I sigh. Lately, sleep has been hard to get. I was lucky if I got five hours. I know the reason, and it's not because I'm not tired, cause honestly, I'm exhausted. Everytime I try to get some sleep though, thoughts of what could happen while I'm under keep me awake. My fear was slowly consuming me. I run my fingers through my hair, and thow on my black pants and black shirt before heading to the kitchen.

As I grip my coffee cup, I start to tune out Natasha and Stark, who were once again arguing. Their stubborness caused them to butt heads frequently, although usually their arguments were about something simple and stupid that drove everyone insane. So, I just stopped listening.

The contrast of the cool table and the warm cup soon cause me to loose focus and before I can realize it, I'm sent in a daydream.

Flashes of darkness and peircing eyes that reveal to be Loki's fill my mind. Fear of what I have done consumes me. My muscles tence and my breath catches in my chest. Before I loose myself compleatly, one word brings me crashing back into reality. Karrissa.

"Do you honestly think she's a threat?" Natasha demands, rolling her eyes at Stark. I glance back and forth bettween the two, seeing Natasha with her arms crossed and Stark fiddling with some gadget. Though I'm grateful to be out of that nightmare, I attempt to figure out why her name shook me awake. Then I got to thinking about why I felt so unfocused around her, and why she intrigued me so much.

"I wouldn't know would I seeing as all we were told was she won the contest, which, by the way, I still can't see a reason for," Stark shot back. He did bring up a good point, though I knew I shouldn't tell Natasha that if I didn't want her pissed at me too. I just sat at the table and watched the arguing continue.

"I already told you they did a thorough backround check on her," Natasha huffed. "I made sure to ask after Fury requested that I make her feel welcome seeing as I'm the only girl. And the contest is to get people to trust us more,"

"Makes sence, but just to be sure I'm having Darbis do another backround check on her," Stark smiled. Natasha sighed before grabbing her coffe cup and leaving the room hastely. Stark smiled and sat acrossed from me, no dought seeing her leaving as him winning the arguement. Making myself focus, I straightened up, and downed the last of my coffee.

**ooOOoo**

**(Karrissa's Point of View)**

The cool breeze whipped around me as I breathed in the salty sea air that continued to inspire me. I always did my best thinking at the waters edge, and since I hit writers block earlier this morning I decided to come out here to, hopefully, get some ideas. I closed my eyes, opening my mind and trying to let the ideas flow.

Suddenly, it hit me. Knowing my next move in my story, I eagerly rushed back inside to write it down before I forgot it. So eagerly in fact that I forgot to watch where I was going and tripped over something. Mid fall, however, I was caught. My heart beating hard and fast, I looked up to see a rather amused looking Steve, or Captian America. He stood me upright.

"In a rush to get somewhere?" He asked with a laugh.

"Um, kinda," I smiled. I suddenly felt like a major dork when the first thing that pops into my head about him is how tall he is. I began rubbing the back of my neck to ease the strain from looking up.

"Well, just try and be more carful okay?" He requested before moving aside for me to pass. I smiled and nodded before continueing towards my room.

**Later that day**

Feeling my hands cramping, I glanced at the clock to see how long I had been writing. Oh wow, no wonder why I'm so hungry! It's already five! I shut off my laptop and headed to the kitchen.

Upon entering, I found Agent Barton cooking something on the stove. Then it hit me that I still didn't know his first name.

"Hello," I smiled as I walked over to the fridge. He looked over, slight shock in his face. He obviously haddn't heard me come in.

"Hey," He roughly voiced before looking back at the food he was cooking, which smelt amazing and just made me that much more hungry.

"So, do you want to to address you as Agent Barton or can I know your first name?" I asked, still looking for something to eat.

"Um, you can call me Clint," He confirmed, his voice rather monotone. I sighed, finding nothing in the fridge or the cabinits interesting. I was always bad at making decisions. "Hungry?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Um, yeah," I shut the cubbord I was looking in.

"If you want, you can have some of this. I made too much for myself," He offered. It did smell really good. He stared at the stove, obviously thinking about something. What that was, I couldn't be sure.

"Sure," I smiled. "Need any help?" I questioned, hoping to pull him out of his dull yet serious mood.

"No, it's almost done," he continued to stare at the pan. I sighed. Why was he always so serious? It almost seemed as if he couldn't let himself feel. "But thank you," I heard him say, slight emotion in his voice. I smiled. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

* * *

I hope you liked it! And I hope any questions about why there was a contest and all that was answered.

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	4. The Dream

***Hello Everyone ^_^ I'm sorry for not updating for so long! I'm just been busier than I thought I would be. :/ So, to make up for it, this chapter will be longer(= ****And thank you for still following my story! It means sooo so much to me(= Anyw****ays here it is! Enjoy! **

****This chapter takes place over a two-week long period, and sorry it jumps around so much..**

* * *

(Three Days Later)

*Karrissa's P.O.V.*

I quietly giggled while Clint muttered his frustrations at the laptop. When he shot me a glare, I bit my lip to stop my laughing, yet still managed a smile. I wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish, but so far, he was clearly failing miserably.

"Something funny?" He inquired, looked back at the laptop. I got up from the couch I was sitting at and walked over to the him.

"What are you doing, or at least, trying to do?" I leaned on the desk. He sighed.

"I was trying to check my email, but it won't let me log in," He explained. I thought for a moment, then glanced at the keyboard. Seeing that the caps lock was on, I laughed to myself and pushed it so it was off.

"Try again," I smiled. He looked frustrated at the request, obviously not seeing how it would suddenly work now that I was here, yet still typed in the password. The look of shock on his face when it worked was picture worthy, but I decided not to push my luck.

"How did you-" He started, pointing at the screen.

"You had the caps lock on," I laughed. He shook his head, slightly smiling.

*Five Days later*

"Hey Robin Hood! You have a minute to talk?" Tony Stark inquired as he strode into the kitchen.

I smiled with amusement as Clint rolled his eyes at Stark's nickname for him. It was obvious why he had chosen "Robin Hood", and it made sense, yet I still had to manage to hold back my laughter. Clint clearly noticed for he gave me the 'say anything and I'll kill you' look. Even though I well knew he was capable, I just smiled.

While Tony and Clint went on about things I did not fully understand (ya know, Avengers stuff), I just sat at the dinning room table noticing how much Clint had opened up since I first met him. He tried to put off what I assume is a 'I'm too serious to feel anything' attitude, yet I could tell it was just an act. Just like anyone else, he loved comedy shows like 'The Big Bang Theory' and his favorite food is chocolate cereal. For an Avenger though, I'm surprised at how easily frustrated he can get at the simplest things. I also noticed how much he truly loved archery. The look of utter satisfaction and bliss on his face screamed how happy he was when the arrow once again hit the target. I glanced at him, realizing how much I notice about him. Was that normal? When he looked over, I quickly looked at the floor. I knew I was blushing no matter how much I tried to hide it.

*Three Days Later*

Rubbing in the last of the lotion on my arm, I walked out of the bathroom and towards my room. Before I got two feet though, I clashed with something rough, yet soft at the same time. Looking up, I found an amused Clint. I blushed when I remembered I was bare foot and only in a long tee shirt that stopped above my knees, with my long blonde hair messy and partly damp. Perfect timing...

*Hawkeye's P.O.V.*

"Um, I didn't think anyone was still up," She nervously admitted as she attempted to pull down her long tee shirt. Her bare legs seemed to glow with what little light that was in the hall, pointing out how smooth they probably were. Her slightly damp hair flowed down her shoulders, begging me to run my fingers threw it. Glancing at her blushing cheeks, I realized that she probably thought she looked messy right now. I knew she wasn't fully aware of the pull she could have on a man. It was one of the many reasons I couldn't stay away. She was so oblivious, but in a cute way.

"It's fine," I moved to the side, letting her pass. "Good Night," She shyly smiled before continuing towards her room, leaving behind the warm sent of cinnamon and vanilla she always had. Looking back once, she revealed her still blushing cheeks and smiled. I smiled back and softly laughed. It amused me how easily she could blush.

*Karrissa's P.O.V.*

I silently cursed my red hot cheeks as I walked towards my room. Even if I tried I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my shyness. I could hope that he hadn't noticed, but I would just be fooling myself. He noticed everything. Within the first few days I new him, he had managed to figure out that I fiddled with things when I was nervous, which he amusingly pointed out.

Once in my room, I folded down the sheets and slipped into my bed before opening my laptop to email June. She constantly was sending me messages, wanting full reports of what was going on. And, I always kept her up to date. Though she may not realize it, I knew she had a fan girl crush on Captain America for most of the questions she had revolved around him. I found it amusing. Once, I pointed it out, but she immediately denied it. I sighed, realizing how much I missed her.

After I finished of the email, I sleepily set aside my laptop and drifted off, an image of Clint floating around in my head.

*Hawkeye's P.O.V.*

_Her smile. Laughter in her eyes. Blissful happiness..._

_Loosing focus..._

_Dark skies. Panic. Run. Where is she?! Evil smile. Loki. A nearly lifeless Karri. No! _

_Reaching for my arrow, I find only air. No, I can't be out! The life leaves her eyes. A laughing Loki echos against bare walls. Where is everyone?! _

_Blurry vision. Slowly. So Slow. I drop to my knees. She can't be gone. _

_I should have been focused...ready. _

_It's all my fault._

My eyes fly open as I sit up in a rush and swing my head around the room, glancing at everything. I sigh, placing my head in my hands. It was only a nightmare. Throwing the covers back, I swing my legs to the side of the bed, replaying the dream. Scary as it was, I was partly grateful I had it. I had been loosing focus lately. I wouldn't be ready if something were to happen. And that was something I couldn't risk.

*Karrissa's P.O.V.*

(Next Morning)

Sunlight poured into my room threw the little window I did have. A strange happiness grew in me, plastering a rather big grin on my face. After pulling on my dark blue sweats, I strode out my room and towards the kitchen. Today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

Grabbing a peach and some orange juice, I sat at the table and began reading the comics in the paper. Ever since I was a kid, I loved reading the comics. My parents would get the boring news part and I would get the comic section. It had kind of become a tradition for me. It wasn't long before Clint came in. But instead of greeting me with his usual 'Good morning sunshine!' he just walked right past me without even a glance.

"You okay?" I asked, setting aside the paper. He grabbed the milk out of the fridge and poured it into his cereal, taking a minute before answering.

"Fine," He responded, blandly. Huh? His face showed no real emotion, and the same seriousness he had when I first arrived was back. After grabbing a spoon, he strode past me, leaving me sitting there in shock. Before I could really process what had just happened, Thor came in.

"Good morning Karrissa!" He blared. I managed a smile, still too in shock to be able to respond fully. Had she done something wrong? Maybe he was just tired..

All that day, Clint seemed to be avoiding me. Every time I would try to talk to him, he would tick to one word answers then quickly end the conversation. It was clear he was back on his "seriously focused" kick yet it seemed to be more than that. To be honest, it kind of hurt. I thought we had grown close over these past two weeks. I had hung out with everyone here of course, but most of my time was spent with him.

So much for my good feeling.

(Next Day)

Finding that Clint was still avoiding me, I looked for the one person who might know what was up with him.

"Natasha, can I talk to you?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Of course, what's up?" She flipped off the T.V. and turned to face me.

"Um, do you know what's wrong with Clint? I think he's avoiding me," I began fiddling with my fingers. For some reason, it hurt more to say it out load. Clint was avoiding me.

"No, I have no idea," she admitted. My look of confusion and hurt must have been all over my face for she added, "I'm sure he's not avoiding you, just give him some time," I smiled, thankful for the understanding in her voice.

*Hawkeye's P.O.V.*

Deep breath, and release. Damn it. Another miss. I never missed, but today every shot I made was horribly off target. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha walking towards me.

"Wow, you never miss. You okay?" She asked. I sighed, setting my bow down.

"Fine," I answered, covering my frustration. She raised an eyebrow.

"I know you better than that. Come on Clint, what's wrong?" She pried. I tightened my mouth into a thin line.

"Nothing's wrong," I continued past her, no doubt leaving her speechless. I couldn't blame her. I was never like this with her, but I needed to be focused. Prepared for anything.

* * *

**_Please_ review and tell me what you think! I would _greatly_ appreciate it! (: **


	5. I'm Sorry

**Oh my goodness it has been too long! I apologize for taking so long! Here's chapter 5(:**

**Songs I listened to while writing this: Echo and Down by Jason Walker, and Holding on and Letting Go by Ross Copperman**

* * *

**_~Karrissa's P.O.V.~_**

*Two days later*

Steve huffed a big sigh and threw a red vine at the screen.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" I asked him. I had managed to talk him into watching a chick flick with me (just to see if I could) and was beginning to regret it. Throughout the movie he has been complaining about the story line and asking numerous questions.

"No, I have to see how it ends now!" He stated, his frustration made clear in his voice. I laughed, returning my attention to the screen, or at least trying to.

I had hoped that this movie would distract me from my consuming thoughts lately, but so far, it had done just the opposite. All I could think about was how frustrating it was that he was avoiding me and I didn't know why. Didn't I at least deserve an explanation? Hadn't we become close? Maybe not..

Out of the corner of my eye I notice someone in the doorway. Turning my head I realize that it's Clint, and an ocean of emotions flood my head. Going from mad to sad to confused to frustrated so swiftly it made me want to scream. But I didn't. I stared hard at the t.v., pretending that I couldn't see his reflection in the screen.

**_~Clint's (Hawkeye) P.O.V.~_**

I clenched my fists when she looks back at the screen, knowing how hurt she must be. I hated to do this. But what other choice did I have? I had to be focused.

A pain of jealousy shoots up my spine as Steve whispers something in her ear. When he looks over his shoulder and sees me, his face drops. Clenching my teeth, I push away from the door frame and walk down the hall. Once I'm out of view, I connect my still clenched fist with the wall.

**_~Karrissa's P.O.V.~_**

I hear Steve sigh, and glance over at him, trying not to show my mixed emotions.

"You should go talk to him," He states. I turn my head completely towards him. "It's okay, really,"

I nod before getting up and slowly heading the direction Clint went. It doesn't take long before I find him. His fists are against the wall and his eyes are closed. Before, I had a million questions and things to say, but now that he was in front of me, I was speechless. My breath caught in my throat, and my chest was tight. He finally opens his eyes and turns his head slightly towards me.

An eternity past while we just stared at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

"Why are you avoiding my?" I finally voice, although it's barely a whisper.

"I'm not avoiding you," He roughly replies. My frustration returns, and I remember everything I wanted, and needed, to say.

"You've barely said two words to me in the past three days. What am I supposed to think?" I say more clearly.

"Karri-"

"I mean, if you don't want to be friends anymore, I get it, just say so, but ignoring me?! And don't say that you aren't cause we both know that you are! I think I at least deserve the truth. I thought we had become close, but I guess it was all in my head-"

"I'm scared okay?!" He yells, pushing away from the wall. I stop and just stare at him, knowing my eyes are getting wet. He sighs. "Look, something happened a while ago, and I wasn't myself. I wasn't focused and someone got the better of me and I haven't been the same since. Then I met you. You made me forget. I felt happy for the first time in a long time, but-" He stops and walks forward so he's right in front of me. By now the tears have spilled over. "I realized I was loosing my focus. I can't allow myself to loose focus. If something were to happen and I wasn't able to protect you, I would never forgive myself," He softly says. I swallow hard and look down, trying to take all of this in. I want to read his emotions but am too emerged in my own to even look up.

I feel him walk away. No, he did not get to just walk away like that. I run after him and hit him in the back. He immediately turns around, shock on his face.

**_~Clint's (Hawkeye) P.O.V.~_**

I look at her tear streaked face, hating myself for causing her this much pain. Was this really worth it? This pain? Her mouth opens but no words come out. Then she breaks down, and the tears come full force. All the logic I was trying to hold on to vanishes and I pull her into my arms. She buries her face in my chest and I lay my chin on the top of her head, feeling the cold wetness staining my face as well. No. This was not worth it. I could not cause her this much pain.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in her ear, my voice cracking as we both squeeze tighter.

**_~?'S P.O.V.~_**

**__**Fury spreads through my veins as he holds her. No. I would not let this happen. He belongs to me.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I hope it wasn't too suckish? **

**Either way PLEASE REVIEW! Anything would be lovely! ^_^ **


	6. Back to normal?

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! ^_^ You all keep me motivated to continue this story(= Nothing much else to say this time except if you like this story and are a fan of Lord of the Rings go check out my other story! It's a Frodo/OC Story and if I get enough reviews then I will update both stories again real soon, like the next day(: **

**Oh also! I would like to know if you guys would like a new cover/picture for this story? If so then let me know in a review and I will make one and post it.. um somewhere haha probably twitter(: So let me know!? **

**(Hmm so much for having nothing to say XD )**

**Now on to the story! ^_^**

* * *

**_(Next Day)_  
**

**_~Karrissa's P.O.V.~ _**

"You are never going to finish all that," Clint laughs while eyeing the pancakes I'm cooking. I smirk, knowing that he was right but also that this was his subtle way of saying he wanted some.

"Well then I guess you are just going to have to help me eat them," I flip over a pancake, causing stream to rise around us, bringing with it the sweet homely sent that reminded me of my childhood.

"I mean if you really need me to I guess I can eat a few," He says as he starts reaching for one of the pancakes, but I slap his hand away. "Ow!"

"Not until they're all done," I had always had a thing of not eating until everything was completely done. I know it doesn't make sense and doesn't really matter but I'm weird okay? Well, that and I just wanted to mess with Clint for ignoring me.

"Fine," He conceded as he lifted himself so he was sitting upon the counter next to me. I grin as I slowly flip over another pancake, causing the butter to sizzle and revealing golden edges. When I glance up at him, he was giving me a look that clearly said, 'you are evil!'. I just quietly laughed.

I really was glad that everything was back to normal. Well, sort of. I mean things were better again. Clint wasn't ignoring me and he wasn't on serious mode.. but something felt different. Not bad different, but.. well I wasn't sure what kind of different it was.

I could feel his eyes on me without having to look up. It was that feeling that you get when you know someone is watching you, but not in a creepy way. Just watching you contently. And you don't want to look back at them for reasons you can't explain. That's when I feel my cheeks get hot. But why? Why was I so nervous that I was about to choke on my own breathe? Just focus on the pancakes.

As I finish dividing them up, Clint eagerly hops off the counter and grabs the syrup and heads for the table. Deep breath. Everything is normal. No need to feel ever growing butterfly's. So why was I?

**(Later that day)**

"So everything is okay now?" Natasha asks as she proceeds to train on a dummy thing. She gives it a swift side kick, knocking it over in the process.

"Yup, I am no longer being ignored," I smile. She smiles back as she sets the dummy upright again.

"That's good," She punches the dummy where the face would be and it falls over again.

"Yeah I was going to go insane if I had to go one more day," I continue explaining as Natasha walks over to the shooting range and begins blasting at the target, hitting the center each time. As I observe, I make a note to never make Natasha mad.

"Well, I'm glad that everything is back to normal," She says, walking over to sits across from me.

"Me too," I tuck my bangs behind my ear.

"Here you guys go. You looked like you could use it," a girl smiles as she hands us two glasses of water. I smile back at her, immediately noticing the happy look on her face. Almost oddly happy.

"Thanks Morgan," Natasha says before taking a big drink of her water.

"Thank you," I take mine and take a drink, feeling thankful for the cool liquid.

"You are most welcome," The girl smiles again before leaving the room.

"So, who was that?" I ask. I had never seen her before, which I thought was odd since I had been here a while.

"That was Morgan, she works her,"Natasha explains, setting her water aside.

"She seems nice," I take another drink of my water, this time noticing an odd taste. Hm, maybe the water is just a bit stale. I shrug while setting the water on the table.

"Yeah she is," Natasha replies, finishing off her water before going back to training.

**(Later that day)**

"See I told you that you could do it!" Clint exclaims with a huge smile. I begin to jump up and down, holding the bow above my head victoriously. We had been here nearly an hour trying to land a bulls eye. Or, correction, I was, and I had finally made one.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my amazing teacher," I smile.

"I try," He smirks, obviously loving the praise. As I reach for another arrow, my vision becomes blurred as my hands get shaky. I stand upright and reach for my head.

"Whoa," I murmur as I stumble backward. I feel my legs become numb. Suddenly my vision goes black.

**~Hawkeye's P.O.V.~**

My smile fades as Karri stumbles backward. Suddenly, her eye's roll in the back of her head and she starts to fall over. No! I rush over and catch her before she can hit the ground. Oh no no no, this cannot be happening. I lift her in my arms and rush to her room.

After setting her on her bed as gently as I possibly can, I check her pulse. Yup, still breathing. But something was wrong. Oh god I hope she's okay, I need her to be okay, please be okay. I push her soft blonde hair out of her face and feel my chest tighten. Help. I need help. I stand up and start toward the door, but stopping when I hear a soft whisper.

**~Karrissa's P.O.V.~**

"Clint?" I barley manage to whisper as I open my eyes. As my vision clears I see a panicked looking Clint near the door.

"Oh thank god," He sighs as he rushes to my side. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?" He begins asking a string of panicked questions. I try to sit up and immediately regret it as a head ache makes itself known.

I grown, but continue to sit upright. "I'm fine," I look around and realize that we are no longer at the shooting range and are now in my bedroom. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Are you sure you're okay?" He asks once again. I nod while swinging my legs over and proceeding to stand up. However my legs instantly protest and give in.

"Whoa," Clint voices as he catches me mid fall.

"Sorry," I groan, as I feel his defined arms lift me upright. Once I'm standing up, I realize how close we are.

I can feel his warm breath caress my face and his stomach is tightly pressed against mine so that I can feel each well sculpted muscle. My arms still clinging to his, I feel my chest tighten and it becomes hard to breathe. His calming sent of fills me to the point I feel consumed and his eyes lock with mine. An intense stare of blue that is both concerning and relaxing. My body eases into his hold and I feel comfortable. Like this was the most natural thing in the world. Except inside I was practically screaming. My stomach is on fire and my skin is burning from his touch. Even though it is barely noticeable, I realize he is now looking at my lips. I forget how to breathe and my hold on him tightens. Like my legs would give out again at any moment. His head slightly moves forward. Barely an inch. Then stops and a cold breeze works it's way where his touch once was as he pulls away.

"Um, I'm going to.. go get you some water.." He whispers before exiting the room, leaving my breathless. I can still feel the tingle of his touch as my mind tries to comprehend what just happened. Feeling dizzy again, I sit down, his sent still lingering in my being.

* * *

**There's chapter 6! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Reviews make my world go round! **

**Oh and don't forget to check out my other story! Please and Thanks! **

**And Cover! Yes, No? ^_^**

**(Sorry if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes. It's midnight and I have to work tomorrow and need sleep :p ) **


	7. Update: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!

PLEASE READ THIS!

I know not many people read updates but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this one?

So, I am SO SORRY! I am the worst about updating. And to be honest, the main reason for that is cause, I have no idea where this story is going. I had a faint idea when I started and thought that it would come to me as I continued writing, but so far, I still have no idea where this is going.

So, I need your help. I NEED IDEAS! Where would you like to see this story go? Anything ideas would be greatly appreciated! Come on people I need inspiration to come up with ideas! And the more ideas I get, the quicker I will update ^^

Also, I wanted to thank you all. I have so many amazing followers for this story and it is so much more popular than I thought it would be so THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^^

-Hannah (xWickedLovelyWriterx)


End file.
